Chose Your Future! First Date!
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: You chose the dicissions, actions, and answers that the characters give in this story! R+R!


Harvest Moon  
  
Chose Your Future! First Date  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: First Harvest Moon story. Also Acknowledged that another story inspired me to make this fanfic. Have fun deciding your fate.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own Harvest Moon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a ______ day in mineral village and Jack was just waking up from his slumber.  
  
A)Sunny  
  
B)Boring  
  
C)Stupid  
  
D)Stormy  
  
He stretched out and got off the _____ and walked out the door to start the day.  
  
A)Bed  
  
B)Tool shed  
  
C)Floor  
  
D)Chicken Coop  
  
Jack looked at his farm and saw what needs to be done when ___ harvest sprite(s) showed up. "You can take it easy Jack! We'll take can of everything today!" One of them said.  
  
A)7  
  
B)6  
  
C)1  
  
D)7 DEAD  
  
"Thanks you guys." He said as he walked off. He stopped and thought for a moment. "You know...This would be a good time to ask out my sweetheart..." He said. So he headed off to the _____.  
  
A)Poultry Farm  
  
B)The Inn  
  
C)Clinic  
  
D)Library  
  
E)Supermarket  
  
When he walked threw the doors, he was greeted by the beautiful _____. "Hey! What's up Jack? Do you have the day off today?" She asked.  
  
A)Popuri  
  
B)Ann  
  
C)Elli  
  
D)Mary  
  
E)Karen  
  
"Yeah, and I was wondering if you would like to ______ with me today?"  
  
A)Go out  
  
B)Get drunk  
  
C)Make Out  
  
D)Fight  
  
E)Terrorized other citizens  
  
She was taken back by the answer. "Of course! To tell you the truth, I was thinking of taking a break today anyways. So they started to hike up Mother's Hill. At the base, they lied down, looking at the sky. Jack noticed something that's next to him, so he took it and offered it to her. "Here you go." Jack said, offering a ______.  
  
A)Flower  
  
B)A cute animal  
  
C)A venomous snake  
  
D)Grass!  
  
"Aww, gee, that's sweet of you." She said, taking it. "Come on Jack, let's go to the top of the hill. So they continued to hike up until they reach the top. From there, they looked over at the little village. "It's it ______?" she asked him.   
  
A)Beautiful  
  
B)Cool  
  
C)Awful  
  
D)Atrocious   
  
"Yeah, you bet..." Jack said to her, looking back. Then, suddenly, she started to sway and fell _____.  
  
A)On the floor  
  
B)On a sharp rock  
  
C)Down Mother Hill  
  
D)In a ditch  
  
"You ok?!" Jack asked, with concern. [O man...] he thought. Then, he ______ down Mother Hill and to the Clinic.   
  
A)carried her  
  
B)Dragged her  
  
C)Dragged her, by the hair  
  
D)Used her body like a shed and ride her.  
  
Jack kicked the door open and the Doctor rushed to him. "What happened Jack?" "______________." He told him.  
  
A)We were hiking and she suddenly fainted  
  
B)We were hiking then she fell off the cliff.  
  
C)We were having hot sex and she suddenly stopped moving!  
  
D)How the hell should I know! I thought I ditched her!  
  
"I see, just wait on the sofa and I'll check it out." The Doc said as Jack took a seat. [Heh, now that I think about it, this is the place where ___________]  
  
A)I woke up when I over worked in the mine  
  
B)I dropped my birthday present to the mayor  
  
C)I accidentally broke the jar that held the common cold.  
  
D)I saw ______ making out with the doctor on the operating table...she was on top.  
  
A] Popuri  
  
B] Ann  
  
C] Elli  
  
D] Mary  
  
E] Karen  
  
The doctor came back and Jack got up. "Will she be ok?" Jack asked. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. She's just _____ is all."   
  
A)Tired  
  
B)Sleepy   
  
C)Nauseous  
  
D)Pregnant  
  
"O what a relief..." Jack sighed. Finally, she got up and walked towards you. "Heh, sorry about that..." she said to him. "That's ok, as long as you're safe. Want to go to the Inn for dinner?" Jack asked. "________" she said happily.  
  
A)Sure!  
  
B)Ok! As long as you're paying!  
  
C)Are we going to rent a room!  
  
D)Fine...but I got this funny hunger for pickles and ice cream.  
  
So they headed off to the Inn. She ordered herself a full meal while Jack just got something to drink. "You're not hungry?" She said. "Nah, just really thirsty." He said, taking a sip of his _______.  
  
A)Water  
  
B)Juice  
  
C)Wine  
  
D)Concentrated Orange Juice  
  
"Hey, this is pretty good." Jack said, finishing off one cup. Before he knew it, he ordered ___ more. "My my, you can drink a lot." She said in amazement.  
  
A)1  
  
B)2  
  
C)3  
  
D)5  
  
E)100  
  
"But you know Jack, I had a wonderful time." "_______" he said.  
  
A)Me too  
  
B)Wish I could say the same...  
  
C)Huh? Sorry, I had a memory laps...  
  
D)But the fun doesn't stop here baby!  
  
She giggled. "Thank you for everything..." She said ,________.  
  
A)walking away.  
  
B)kissing him on the head  
  
C)kissing him on the lips  
  
D)making out with him  
  
E)taking him upstairs  
  
So Jack headed back to his farm, which _________.  
  
A)everything was done neatly  
  
B)now was in flames  
  
C)half of his crops were harvest and the other half wasn't   
  
D)was not vandalized  
  
"Heh, I knew I could count on those harvest sprites..." He said walking into his home. On his bed was _______. "Hey, come on, move over...I'm beat..." He said.   
  
A)His Dog  
  
B)His Chicken  
  
C)His Cow  
  
D)His Sheep  
  
E)His hooker  
  
He lay down on his bed and turned off the lights.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ending 1~ Jack woke up, worked hard on his farm, married (your girl choice here) and lived happily ever after  
  
Ending 2~ Jack woke up, worked hard, but never married and didn't get himself laid.  
  
Ending 3~ Jack woke up, the harvest sprites where pissed because all he ever pays them is flour so they kill him  
  
Ending 4~ Jack wakes up only to find that his house was burning down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Fun! I hope you guys have as much fun as I did writing it up! Now you have noe more option!  
  
A)Review! (Actually, it's mandatory)   
  
B)Review and Add me as your favorite Author! (My personal fave)  
  
C) Don't do anything and just close this window. (You'll die a horrible, slow death...) 


End file.
